The Pig and the Rhino
[[Episodenguide (2012)|'Zurück zur Episodenliste']] The Pig and the Rhino ("Das Schwein und das Nashorn") ist die 63. Folge der 2012 Animationsserie, sowie die 11. Folge der dritten Staffel. Handlung thumb|210px|left|Im Augenblick des ZornsSteranko und Zeck sind über ihre erzwungene Mutation verständlicherweise ganz und gar nicht erbaut und wollen sogleich Rache am Shredder nehmen, doch dieser macht sie in Sekundenschnelle kampfunfähig und stellt sie vor die Wahl, ihm entweder zu dienen oder den Tod zu erleiden. Widerwillig lassen sich die beiden auf die erste Option ein, und der Shredder gibt ihnen daraufhin ihren ersten Auftrag: Seine Tochter Karai erneut zu finden und sie ihm wieder zuzuführen. thumb|240px|Die Möglichkeiten werden eingekreistIn Antonio's Pizzeria indessen fassen die Turtles, April und Casey bereits neue Pläne, um Karai zu retten. Das Wort "Komet", das sie Leonardo bei ihrem letzten Treffen zugeraunt hat, hat nach einiger Suche im Internet drei Orte ergeben, an dem sie sich möglicherweise versteckt hält: Die Firma Comet Cleaners, das Kino Argosy Theatre mit dem Film Earth vs. the Comet Creeps, und die Achterbahn Coney Comet in einem Vergnügungspark auf Coney Island. Leonardo teilt sie daraufhin in drei Teams auf: April und (der sehr erfreute) Donatello für Comet Cleaners; Raphael und Casey für das Kino, und Michelangelo und er selbst für den Vergnügungspark. Donatello stattet die Gruppen mit je einer Dosis seines Retromutagens aus (mehr hatte er in der kurzen Zeit nicht herstellen können), um Karai wieder zurück in einen Menschen zu verwandeln; jedoch ist wegen Karais Mutation, welche auch ihren Geist anzugreifen begonnen hat, nicht sicher, ob das Mittel überhaupt eine Wirkung auf sie haben wird. thumb|left|240px|Das Duell mit der GroßschnauzeAls Steranko und Zeck später auf der Suche nach Karai durch New York streifen, beschließen sie, ihre eigentliche Mission außer Acht zu lassen und stattdessen Rache an den Turtles zu nehmen, da sie der Meinung sind, deren Eingreifen bei den Docks habe ihre Mutationen zu verantworten. Die beiden teilen sich auf, um ihre Feinde aufzuspüren, und bei seinem Streifzug kommt Zeck ausgerechnet bei Comet Cleaners vorbei, wo Donatello und April gerade ihre Suche erfolglos beenden mussten. Zeck greift die beiden Freunde umgehend an und kann sie außer Gefecht setzen; dabei fallen ihm Donatellos Phiole mit dem Retromutagen und Aprils T-Phone in die Hände, mit denen April gerade Leonardo auf Coney Island anrufen wollte. Nachdem er die Zielorte der Turtles auf dem Bildschirm des Telefons abgelesen hat, informiert er sofort Steranko von seiner Entdeckung und nimmt April und Donatello in einem Van als seine Gefangenen mit. Bald darauf werden auch Raphael und Casey vor dem Kino von Steranko überfallen und zur Strecke gebracht. thumb|240px|Tauziehen unter StreithähnenIn der Zwischenzeit im Vergnügungspark stöbern Leonardo und Michelangelo Karai auf, doch diese ist mit ihrer zerrütteten Persönlichkeit ihnen gegenüber extrem scheu und flüchtet sich quer durch den Freizeitpark. Erst nach einigen Mühen gewinnen sie eine Chance, Karai zu beruhigen, doch das Auftauchen von Steranko und Zeck verscheucht sie auf der Stelle wieder. Die beiden Schurken entdecken Michelangelo und zwingen ihn, aus seinem Versteck zu kommen; doch diese Gelegenheit nutzt Leonardo, um sich zu Zecks Van zu schleichen und den Versuch zu unternehmen, seine darin eingesperrten Freunde da rauszuholen. Doch während Michelangelos Ablenkungsmanövers (bei denen er den beiden ihre neuen Namen "Bebop" und "Rocksteady" verpasst) wird Leonardo von Zeck entdeckt, und als Michelangelo ihnen versehentlich verrät, um was es sich bei dem Retromutagen handelt, beginnen sich Zeck und Steranko darum zu streiten, wer sich mit dem Mittel wieder in einen Menschen zurückverwandeln soll. Dann greift noch Karai ein und bringt Steranko dazu, versehentlich die Phiole mit dem Retromutagen zu vernichten. Während Zeck die Verfolgung von Karai aufnimmt, nutzt Leonardo die Gunst des Augenblicks und befreit seine Brüder und Freunde von ihrer Gefangenschaft. thumb|left|240px|"I Love Rock'N Roll!"Während Leonardo, Michelangelo und Raphael Steranko ablenken, verfolgen Donatello, April und Casey Zecks und Karais Spur ins Geisterhaus des Freizeitparks zurück. Dort machen ihnen die Einrichtungen der Attraktion und die Tarnfunktion von Zecks Anzug zuerst schwer zu schaffen, doch schließlich können die Freunde ihn austricksen. Währenddessen jagt Steranko auf der Achterbahn den anderen Turtles und ihrer Portion des Retromutagens hinterher, doch am Ende werden er und Zeck von den Turtles außer Gefecht gesetzt. Nachdem für einen Moment wieder Ruhe herrscht, kann Leonardo Karai dazu bringen, aus ihrem Versteck zu kommen - doch zu ihrer aller Überraschung hat das Retromutagen bei ihr keinerlei Wirkung. thumb|240px|Zurück in der Hand des FeindesMit dieser Hoffnung zerschlagen, und da sie befürchtet, dass ihr verschwindender Verstand sie über kurz oder lang in Gefahr bringen wird, kehrt Karai ihrer Familie schweren Herzens den Rücken und verschwindet im Fluss, der die Insel umgibt. Doch als Karai später in den Gassen der Stadt auf Jagd geht, wird sie von Steranko und Zeck gefangen und an den Shredder ausgeliefert. Dieser verspricht ihr, sie von ihrer Mutation zu heilen und dann mit ihr zusammen Rache an "ihren" Feinden zu nehmen... Zitate *thumb|270px|Die Genesis von Bebop und RocksteadyMichelangelo: Okay, tut ihnen nicht weh! Reden wir noch mal drüber! Ähm... wie sollen wir euch Jungs denn jetzt nennen? [Steranko und Zeck schauen sich fragend an] Michelangelo: Ihr braucht Mutantennamen. Ähm... und zufälligerweise bin ich beim Benennen von Sachen hammermäßig! Wie wär's mit - [erblickt das Schild eines Imbißstandes] - "Schweinekruste und Chilli-Käse-Pommes"? Steranko: [ablehnend] Nicht so gute Namen. Michelangelo: Wie wär's mit - [erblickt das Schild eines Eisstandes] - "Streusel und heiße Soße"? Steranko: [entrüstet] Nyet! Michelangelo: [verzweifelt einen Würstchenstand ausprobierend] "Königswürstchen"?! Zeck und Steranko: [wütend] NEIN!! Michelangelo: Wie wäre es dann mit, ähm... [erblickt die Aufschrift an der Seite von Zecks Van] ... "BEBOP UND ROCKSTEADY"!! Zeck: Ist es das, was du tust?!? Deine Feinde willkürlich nach Sachen benennen, die du um dich herum siehst?!? Steranko: He, ist nicht mal so schlecht. Ich mag "Rocksteady" irgendwie. *'Steranko': Niemand nimmt es mit dem Bebop und Rocksteady auf! Zeck: Ich lasse mich nicht "Bebop" nennen, verstanden?!? Das ist der blödeste Name überhaupt!! *thumb|270px|Karais schwerer AbschiedLeonardo: Es funktioniert nicht. - Donnie? Donatello: Ich habe dir gesagt, Karai ist speziell. Sie ist keine normale Mutantin. Raphael: Dann war das alles umsonst? Leonardo: Das spielt keine Rolle. Du kannst mit uns nach Hause kommen, Karai. Wir kümmern uns um dich, ich verspreche es. Karai: Nein. Zzzu gefährlich. Mein Versstand ssschwindet. Leonardo: Warum wolltest du dann, dass wir dich finden? Karai: Wollte mich verabschieden... von euch allen. * Shredder [erblickt Bebop/Anton Zeck und Rocksteady/Steranko]: Was ist das? Steranko: Wir haben Karai, Shredder. [gehen zur Seite und zeigen Shredder die eingesperrte Karai] So wie Sie uns gebeten haben. [Karai erblickt Shredder und zischt ihn hasserfüllt an] Shredder: Meine Tochter, fürchte dich nicht. Ich werde dich bald von diesem schrecklichen Leiden heilen. Und dann werden wir unsere Rache bekommen. Trivia *Die in dieser ''Crognard''-Episode gezeigten Anspielungen auf Masters of the Universe beinhalten Verulkungen auf die Figur Two-Bad und Prinz Adams charakteristische Verwandlungsszene in den Helden He-Man aus der klassischen Zeichentrickserie. * Der von Rocksteady ausgesprochene Begriff "Pinkie Promise" entstammt aus der Serie My Little Pony – Freundschaft ist Magie. * Der Satz "It's time for the Next Mutation", den Bebop zu Michelangelo sagt, ist eine deutliche Anspielung auf die Live Action-Serie Ninja Turtles: The Next Mutation. Vorkommende Charaktere en:The_Pig_and_The_Rhino pl:Wieprz_i_Nosorożec Kategorie:Episoden (2012)